Cheerful Cherry Head
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: What's better than being in the park during a beautiful autumn sunset? Being there with your longest friend you've known since childhood. What's better than having her just being there? Having her hugging you. What's better than her just hugging you? One thing is... LanxMaylu


**Hi, guys! This is my first Mega Man story, which focuses on Lan and Maylu. Sorry if it isn't very good. ^^;**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man.**

* * *

Sat on the bench in the park, all alone, Lan was taking in how quiet it was. There was no one around to be seen. It wasn't often this place popular with the local kids was so deserted. A light autumn breeze passed through. It rustled the golden leaves in the treetops, shaking some of them loose to flutter down to the ground below.

Lan was just beginning to wonder if he was going to be all alone for the entire time he was here – when he suddenly jumped in surprise as a pair of arms were thrown around his torso.

"Hi, Lan!"

Recognising the voice of who had greeted him, Lan gazed up to find he was being embraced by none other than Maylu. The cherry-haired girl had her arms wrapped tightly around him. A cheerful smile was on her face as she nuzzled her chin where she was resting it on the top of the boy's head.

Lan smiled. The way Maylu often greeted him always made him feel warm inside. Of all the friends the sweet-natured girl had, it was only him who she would throw herself at to hug.

"Hey, Maylu..."

The delight in Maylu's expression increased upon hearing the boy greet her back. She held him for a little longer before sitting next to him on the bench. She gazed at him with wide brown eyes which were filled with delight over seeing him.

"What are you doing?"

"Not much..." Lan quickly looked away so she wouldn't notice him taking in how beautiful it was. "Just enjoying how nice it is out here.

Maylu turned away from him to take in her surroundings. It was only now she noticed how picturesque the park looked on this autumn evening. As it sent it's dimming light down towards the park equipment, the sun was beginning to sink from the sky, leaving it in a strong golden colour that matched the leaves on the trees.

"Wow..." Maylu's eyes twinkled in awe. "It sure is beautiful..."

The smile on Lan's face continued. The sight before them was nowhere near as beautiful as the girl right next to him.

"Say, Maylu?"

The cherry-haired girl instantly turned to face the boy who had just called her, her face still bright with cheeriness. "Yeah, Lan?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, silly!"

Maylu giggled softly over her little joke. Lan's eyes half-closed. The happy sound being made by the girl sounded so sweet to him.

"Why is it you always greet me like that?"

Maylu tilted her head, the smile on her face remaining. "Like what?"

"You know... Every time you see me... You always..." Although he knew no one else was around in the park, Lan lowered his voice, afraid one of their friends might be around to hear. "...hug me..."

"Oh..." Maylu let off another giggle. "What? Can't a person hug her oldest and longest friend?"

As Mayl laughed softly to herself, she didn't notice Lan's eyes widened. He was astonished by the way she had referred to him. The smile on his face filled with happiness. It really meant so much to him to have the beautiful, kind-hearted girl in his life. Having been neighbours and grown up together since they were small, they had gone through so much together. There was no one at all who could take her place in this life.

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it, Lan?" Maylu's smile suddenly disappeared from her face as she looked away, beginning to fidget nervously with her fingers. "Tell me if you don't like it and I'll stop..."

Lan's jaw dropped over what Maylu was suggesting. How could he not like being hugged by her. It always made him feel warm inside to receive such wonderful embraces from the girl he cared about. Never did he want it to stop.

"No way, Maylu!" He shook his head. "There's no way you make me feel uncomfortable by hugging me?"

Maylu gazed at him, uncertain if he was being honest or just trying not to make her feel bad. "You sure?"

Lan nodded slowly at his special friend – before suddenly wrapping his arms around her. A surprised squeak escaped her as he pulled her towards him. He embraced her tightly in his arms, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Keeping a secure hold on Maylu as he hugged her warmly, a loving smile crept across her face. "How about we do something else while we greet each other like this?"

"Something else?" Maylu's cheeks turned a shade of red that perfectly matched her hair. "Like what?"

"How about this?"

Without warning, Lan pressed his lips against the girl's. Maylu's eyes instantly widened over what he was doing, but then closed over how wonderful it was. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer to kiss him back in return. Their lips stayed locked together, neither one of them wanting to ever pull away.

By the time their kiss ended, both of them could feel their cheeks burning immensely. They pulled their faces slight away from each other, exchanging amazed gazes. Their arms remained wrapped around one another. The two of them were finding it impossible to pull away from the one they loved.

"How about it, Maylu?" Lan grinned widely. "Shall we greet each other from now on with hugs _and_ kisses?"

Maylu felt her heart racing as she gazed at Lan, her cheeks even redder. The look she was sending him was made with all her love for him. What she had just shared with him had made it clear he felt the same way for her. Such a revelation made the cherry-haired girl the happiest she'd ever felt.

"Yes...I'd like that, Lan..." She nodded slowly, her grin filled with happiness never leaving her face as she sent it to the love of her life. "I'd like that very much..."

Delighted with her answer, Lan grinned in return as he nuzzled her face with his. "I love you, Maylu..."

"I love you too, Lan..."

* * *

 **I apoligise if this was terrible. Hopefully the next time I write a Mega Man story, it'll be much better.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
